Spider-Man
One evening, Parker (a.k.a, the person that is Spider-Man) attended a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation. During the demonstration, a small common house spider happened to be in the path of a particle accelerator's beam and was massively irradiated. The stricken spider fell on to Parker's hand, broke his skin with its fangs, and died. When the television show ended, a burglar, being pursued by a security guard, ran by Parker who impetuously allowed him to pass, although he could have easily stopped him. When reprimanded by the guard, Parker arrogantly replied that he was a professional performer, and that chasing criminals was the guard's job. Parker promptly forgot the incident. A few days later, Parker returned home to find that his Uncle Ben had been murdered by a burglar. A police officer informed him that the burglar had been trailed to a nearby abandoned warehouse where the police had him trapped. Grief-stricken, Parker rushed to the warehouse to seek vengeance. At the warehouse, Parker, as Spider-Man, easily captured the burglar and realized that he was the same person that he had allowed to run past him earlier that day in the TV studio. He realized that if he had acted responsibly earlier, he might have prevented the death of his uncle. Filled with remorse, he realized that with power comes responsibility, and he vowed to never shirk that responsibility again.Spider-Man have also been in movies, such as the Spider-Man movie and tv shows as will as being on diffrent video games. There are many versions of Spider-Man avaible for MUGEN. Spiderman's Version This version is made by the creator known as Spiderman (odd).This is a direct Rip from MVC2. Since he is a MVC character, he can pull off very useful combos, which can deal a lot of damage. This character also have a high AI, which makes him very hard to beat as a CPU like Mushy is while P1 using is easly use combos. Download Here. ZVitor's Version ZVitor's version is problably the most complete. This version of Spider-Man has a darker color in his suit and contains many hypers/specials. His AI is also not bad either, but some people might consider it cheap. He can be found here or here. Gameplay This Spider-Man's gameplay is very useful because Spider-Man is facing at the bottom, so it will be hard for the enemy to attack. Even if he does, it is always useful to deploy "Spider-Sense", to do a counter-attack. His AI is perfect, as well. It also uses its attribute. 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''A/B/C = Kick '' ''X/Y/Z = Punch 'Supers' Web Ball Spider Sense Spider Web 'Supers' Crawler Assault (Requires 1 power bar) Ultimate Web (Requires 1 power bar) Darkness Attack (Requires 2 power bars) Spiderboy (Requires 3 power bars) Superboy (Requires 3 power bars) Armored Spiderman Armored Spiderman is a edit (more of a recolor) of ZVitor's Spiderman done by Sykotik. It is supposed to be Armored Spiderman from the Marvel Comics, but all he really did was recolor ZVitor's Spiderman gray and mute his taunts. He also changed his portrait. Armored Spiderman Symbiote Spider-Man Symbiote Spider-Man is a symbiote version of Spider-Man. he can be downloaded at; Symbiote Spiderman Spider-Man 2099 Main article: Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Man 2099 is a version of Spider-Man in the future. He can be downloaded at Spiderman 2099 v2 Videos Video:Mugen - Armored Spiderman VS Superboy Video:MUGEN Taking on tough characters 1 - Spider-man vs Sandman Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes